


"I'll save you!"

by Loki_521



Series: Spiders! Symbiotes! Aliens! Oh, my! [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bi Eddie Brock, Carlton has a kid, Eddie has a kid, Gen, Laurel - Freeform, Laurel is not an OC character she is, Laurel needs a hug, Pietro Maximoff is Still Alive, Sleeper Symbiote - Freeform, bc I said so!, more characters just too lazy, more characters that I'm not adding for suspense, someone else with a different name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_521/pseuds/Loki_521
Summary: Laurel has always known her father, Eddie Brock, was a journalist. She has just known random stuff about him. But, who is Vee? Vee is something she isn't aloud to know about. She decides she will figure it out. She learns that lies are sometimes more comforting than the truth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So if you are wondering the time line on this, Venom was set before the Avengers. Like 2008. She is seven years old at the time of Venom. She was born in 2001, and this takes place when she is fifteen. So like, 2016. Homecoming never happened or Civil War, which will make sense in the next part of this series.

“Help, Daddy. The Dragon has me!” screech the little girl. 

“Roar!” went the Dragon behind her. 

“I’ll save you, Princess Laurel!” said the Knight. He took his foam sword and hit the Dragon over the dead. The Dragon fell to the ground, the Knight grabbed the little girl, and swung her over his shoulder. 

“Daddy, put me down.” laughed the seven year old. He them held her in her arms as her Mom took of the dragon mask and laughed at her little daughter.

“Don’t make the Dragon angry, Laur.” told her Dad. “Promise.” 

“Yes, Daddy! I promise. Could we go get some ice cream.” said Laurel with a toothy grin.

“Yes, Red.” told her Mom, and taking her from her Dad. Her Dad looked up from his phone that just dinged. 

“I have to go back to work.” told her Dad. Her Mom frowned as her boyfriend left the house to go back to his job. She had work and he had promised to take care of her today. She called her best friend, Lishay to take care of her. She put her daughter down.

“Why did Dad leave?”

“He’ll be back, Laur, don’t worry.” 

“M’kay.” said Laurel as her Mom set a bowl of ice cream before her daughter.


	2. Chapter One

I threw on my backpack before heading out the door. “Laurel, wait!” called my Mom before I could. “Picture!” she ordered. I rolled my eyes and groaned. She faked a small frown, but I could tell she was excited. Her eyes were shining brightly and happily. I smiled for a quick picture.

“Anne! Laurel! I gotta go, I have work.” said Dan. He kissed my Mom on the lips and then me on my head.

“Bye, love you!” I waved to him before I headed out. 

“Laurel! Get back here!” told my Mom. I sighed before heading back in. “I want to hear all about your first day of high school, right when I get home.” If you get home, ya mean. My Mom, Anne, was a lawyer. She was always busy and gone because of work. My Step Dad, Dan, was a doctor. He was always busy too. Normally he was too busy to worry about others, then himself. 

“Yes, Mom.” 

“Good. Now tell, your Dad hi for me.”

“Will do.” I said before heading out the door as quickly as possible. 

“Laurel! Your lunch!” I ran back inside, grabbed my lunch, and ran right back out the door. I ran my Dad. He waited for me outside of the house.

“Took you long enough, Laur.” he said with a smile. He handed me his helmet and I put it on. He rarely wore one though. He only had it because of me. “Shh, Vee.” he whispered very softly. I could barely hear it. I always wondered who Vee was. I really never knew. My Mom and him broke up when I was seven. According to my Mom, they got into a fight. According to my Dad, he said he was being a huge jerk. To my suprise, Dan is like the nicest to him. They get along great. They’re fun to watch when they’re all drunk, they’re a sight. And they have the funniest conversations about the weirdest stuff.

“Dad, how’s Mrs. Chin?”

“Oh, she’s doing good. Why?”

“I don’t know. I really haven’t been to her store in a while. Mom doesn’t allow me to go alone downtown even with all my friends.” 

“It’s dangerous for young girls like you.” 

“Fine.” I grumbled. “How’s work?” I asked trying to change the subject. 

“Pretty good. I have to go to San Quentin Prison again, due to the fact that they say that asshole wants to talk to me... Again.”

“Oh.” I said defalately. I was gonna ask him if he could hang out tonight and play Battlefront Two with me, but guess not. My Dad, Eddie Brock, was a journalist and reporter. He was always busy. Practically everyone I knew was way too busy, for me. Or it felt like that. Maybe I was being way to selfish. 

“Why?”

“It’s nothing,” 

“Have a good first day of school!” he told me as he parked next to the drop off zone. I handed him the helmet, and gave him a quick hug. I gave a wave and headed inside the building. I had to meet my friends.

“Lauriel!” I heard someone scream happily. I felt someone tackle me in a hug, and laughs. My friends. Lauriel was my nickname for some odd reason. Don’t ask me how. 

“Karter!” I echoed back giving her a tight hug back. Karter was known for her hugs despite her cold appearance. She was sweet and old fashioned. She loved mysteries and spooky stuff. She always came up with the best halloween costumes. She had dirty dish water blond hair, and hazel eyes. She always wore it up in a messy bun.

“Hey, everyone!” announced Alex, my best friend. She had hazel eyes and short curly blond hair with highlights due to chlorine. She was a diver, and was very good at it. She loved Star Trek and she loved engineering. Her idol was Tony Stark, imagine that. She was a freshman like Karter and I.

“Hello!” yelled Karter, running to give her a hug. Piper was laughing really hard at Alex’s expression. Alex wasn’t the best when it came to people hugging her. She didn’t enjoy it, but she only allowed Karter and I to. Piper was really nice. She had really light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She loved Sam and Colby. She was a dancer and was very graceful. She was a Sophomore. Joey came over, and tapped me on the head. He was a complete doll. 

“Hey, Joey.”

“Hey, Laur.” he said with a smile, his perfect teeth showing. He had light brown hair to match his light brown/amber eyes. He was a freshman, and very good at percussion in band. He was a clown and made everyone laugh. He was also a soccer player. “Hi, Karmen.” he said behind me.

“Karmen! Missed you!” I said giving her a hug. Karmen was shy, and a lot of guys liked her. She had black hair, green emerald eyes, and pale skin. She was very kind and shy. She loved Panic and was a Sophomore. She had a maltese puppy, named Loki, who was the cutest ever. 

“Missed you too!” she echoed me. 

“Lauriel!” shouted Olivia. I gave her a hug. Olivia was fair skinned, and had blonde hair and brown eyes. Olivia was a freshman. She was fashionable yet very good at self protection. She taught most of us too. Ivy came up behind her. Ivy was dark skinned, and had pretty curly black hair. She was tall, and I wasn’t. I was only 5’ 3’’. She had a crush on Olivia and was good at archery and skeet. She was a sophomore. Lordes, Joey’s crush, who loved twenty one pilots came up to say hello to everyone. 

“Aaron!” I heard Piper shout. Aaron was her boyfriend. He was good at basketball and was one year ahead of her. Felicity and Athena weren’t here yet, but I knew they would be soon. Felicity loved to ride horses and loved gaming. An odd combination. She had red hair and bright green eyes. Her loved to code and hack stuff. She loved Why Don’t We, and was a swimmer. Athena was her girlfriend. She loved BTS and traveling world wide. She loved Sam and Colby, and she liked to play on a ouija board, which isn’t safe to do. Athena was the darkest out of everyone, then followed by me which surprised everyone. We did a test. She got pitch black and I got shades of gray... so yeah.

I really haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Laurel Brock. I’m a freshman in highschool. I have dark, chocolate eyes, and short chocolate brown almost black hair. I’m pretty short, and I’m not supposed to grow any taller. I love to draw, sing, and act. I’m in musicals. I do tumbling. I love Star Wars, Designated Survivor, Game of Thrones, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter. I love Cavetown and Hamilton. My friends call me Lauriel, Laur, and Red. I always wear red shirts. And I’m very outgoing and smiley person. 

“So how was Europe?” I asked Athena after she showed up five minutes later. 

“It was amazing! It was the best summer ever! I missed you guys though.” said Athena bubly. She was always this hyper. 

“Guys? Sleepover tonight? At my Dad’s, he won’t care!” I told all my friends. Aaron and Joey pouted so I told them, “You can come for dinner.”

“I’ve never been to a Red sleepover.” said Joey with a smile. “How are they?”

“Legendary!” exclaimed Alex with a smile. We high fived. “We once had a prank war in one night.” Everyone groaned. 

“Is everyone salty that I won?” I said with a laugh.

“You towed my car away,” protested Ivy. “You call me salty.”

“Laurel juggled knives one time.” continued Alex with a fake smile. 

“Reasons never to make me mad.” I laughed. “I’m gutsy okay. Just don’t do what I do.” 

“Noted.” laughed Aaron. He winked at his girl. I just rolled my eyes. 

“See you later. Does anyone have Geometry Diff first?” 

“Me!” exclaimed Alex, Olivia, and Karter.

“Sweet, Queens!” I said, “Come on.” I ran off to the Geometry room or at least where I thought the room was.

________________

“Where is the geometry room?” snarled Olivia. “You said it was here.”

“I messed up okay.” I growled back. We were surrounded by a sea of upper class students. I had no idea where we were.

“Let’s ask someone.” complained Karter with a frown. She glared at me. 

“You guys are so salty.” I whined. I had no idea who to ask. I looked around and saw someone I knew. Harrison. Harrison was a Junior. He had pretty blue eyes, ocean eyes, and blond hair that was wavy. He was so cute. He was my Dad’s intern, and was the sweetest thing. He loved the Hunger Games, and Game of Thrones. 

“Harry!” I exclaimed. “Do you know where Mrs. Harper’s classroom is, the Geometry class is?” He looked at me like do-I-know-you. Then he recognized me.

“Red, I’ll show you, I’m heading that way.” He told me. I headed after him, and we were like ducks in a row. “Here.” he pointed when we went past the Geometry room. I smiled and thanked him. He walked off to his class.

“How do you know Harrison?” squealed Olivia. “He’s so cute and like one of the most popular kids in school.”

“He’s my Dad’s intern.” I explained. 

“Oh really?” asked Alex with a wink. I blushed fire truck red. 

“Does Laurel have a crush?” snarked Karter with a laugh.

“Oh shut up.” I lashed out as I sat in a random seat. Before anyone could respond, Mrs. Harper started class. I zoned out for awhile as she explained what we were gonna be doing this year. I loved Math and Science. I was good at them too. I practically loved every class. I liked school in general. 

Was that weird? Yes.

Did I have a crush on Harrison? Probably. 

Was that good liking one of the most popular people in the school? No. 

“Ms. Brock are you listening?”

“Yeah, no sorry I zoned out.” I answered truthfully.

“Okay, thanks for telling the truth. Merit for you, even though you weren’t paying attention. I like truthful students who do their work.” said Mrs. Harper. I smiled and nodded. Check. The rest of the day went smoothly. I had Spanish, Health, Music, and then lunch. Lunch was fast and a blur and I met some new people. They were really nice, most were Aaron’s friends. 

Then English class came and we were reading precepts. We each had to find three and read one to the class. I found a lot of them. 

“To the world you may be one person, but to me you may be the world.” was the one my Mom always told me so I wrote that down. 

“Good friends are like stars. You don’t always see them, but you know they are always there.” -Unknown 

“Be the person who can smile on the worst days.” -Cate

We all shared one of our precepts. I chose the one about Good Friends to read aloud. Mr. Romero’s was the one that hit me the most. “If you have any questions ask them, you don’t know until you ask.” Then I knew I had one question on the top of my head, Who was Vee? I had asked before, but my Mom or Dan would change the subject. I wanted to know and I was gonna find out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sleepover...

“So what you wanna do?” I asked Alex.

“I dunno, what you wanna do?”

“Eh, don’t start that again.” 

“Why don’t we listen to Why Don’t We?”

“No.” groaned Athena. “BTS.”  
“No, Cavetown.”

“No…” groaned Joey, “absolutely no music.”

“How about Laurel juggling knives?” asked Aaron.

“NO!” screamed Karmen. “Too dangerous.”

“Well, I brought the Ouija board.” laughed Athena, “We could do that.”

“No.”

“Later then…”

“Maybe.” 

“Two truths and one lie.” said Olivia.

“Nah, we already know so much about each other.” argued Ivy. “Plus we do that every time.”

“Does anyone have any tea!?” I yelled at the top of my lungs.

“You do.” commented Olivia.

“No, I don’t.” 

“Harrison.” finished Karter.

“You know Harrison, the cutest boy in the school.” asked Karmen.

“Maybe…”

“He works for her Dad.” said Alex.

“Let’s change the subject, how about we play truth or dare?”

“Fine by me.” said Joey. He looked at Lourdes. “I’ll go first.”

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“You like Lourdes.” reported Felicity with a smile. Joey turned bright red. Lourdes looked at him with wide eyes before turning back to her phone. She too was blushing. “Oooo, and they like each other.”

“Just ordered Pizza.” called Piper. 

“Sweet, bro dude. Thanks.” called Athena.

“You are welcome, dude bro.” she responded.

“Piper, you are next. Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.”

“Dare you to kiss Aaron.” Piper smiled and kissed Aaron who was beet red. We all clapped.

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth.” I called.

“I don’t think this is in the rules but you have to tell a truth, because I don’t feel like doin’ that.” she responded. I rolled my eyes.

“Well, I guess I’ll tell my tea.”

“About Harry?” asked Felicity sitting up straight in my bean bag chair. 

“No, about my Dad.”

“Are him and Anne getting back together?” asked Alex with sudden interest. 

“Uh, no.” 

“What about?” asked Lordues. 

“Can I finish?” 

“Sure.” said Aaron with an eye roll.

“I have to figure out who Vee is.”

“Vee? Context, girl.” Alex looked at me.

“Vee is a friend, but are they something more.” 

“You still need to explain.”

“Vee is someone my Dad is always talking to. He never did it until after my Mom and him broke up.”

“What would Vee even stand for?” asked Karmen.

“She has a point.” singsonged Lourdes.

“Victoria. Victory. Vanessa. Vera. Vivian. Valiere.” cut in Alex, grabbing my notebook. She flipped to a new page, writing the names down.

“Or it could be a guy.” said Felicity. “After all you’re Dad is bi.”

“Victor. Vincent. Vance. Von. Vense.” continued Athena. Shhh… Vee? What was that supposed to mean? Why was he telling them to shhh?

“We need a code name.” announced Ivy. “Code Blue?”

“Project Vee.”

“Too obvious.”

“Project Viper.”

“Nope.”

“Project Venom.”

“Nah. Don’t do a snake, please.”

“Project Spiders.”

“Yes.” I shouted. “That is perfect.” Then my phone rang. I quickly picked it up, it read ‘Dad’. Shoot. “I gotta take this. Hey Dad.”

“Laur.”

“Yes?” 

“You at my house or your Mom’s?”

“Yours. Tell Mom please.”

“Good. She told me that she had something come up, and Dan was too busy.”

“I’m having a sleepover.”

“Okay, good. I can’t make it home today. Something came up in North Carolina. I’ll tell Harley that you said hi.” 

“Sweet. Love you, Dad.” 

“Love you too, Lauriel.” he hung up.

“So what’s up?”

“My Dad isn’t coming home. He’s going to NC so we’re good. We can find a way to figure this mystery out.” 

“Good.” said Karter. She grabbed the notebook from Alex who pouted. “What do you know about this Vee?”

“Nothing absolutely nothing.” 

“Helpful.” whispered Aaron with an eye roll. I got the door as the doorbell rang. I paid the pizza guy and brought the pizzas to the kitchen.

“Can we play the Ouija board now?” whined Athena. 

“After pizza and a movie.” told Alex. 

“Fine by me, what Alex said anyway.” I encouraged. I grabbed two pieces before sitting down on my Dad’s very old faded leather couch that I loved. 

“What movie?”

“Not Percy Jackson, they suck.” I replied truthfully. They did suck. Brutally honest truth. 

“Harry Potter then.”

“Nah,” said Aaron. “Moana.” Piper burst out laughing.

“What can I say, except yes.” laughed Joey. “I’ll turn on the movie.”

“Haha.” I laughed forgetting the worries that I had. Felicity was in the bean bag chair with Athena snuggling next to her. Aaron and Piper snuggled together on the floor in front of Alex and I. Joey and Lourdes sat on the other couch. Ivy and Karmen laid on the ground next to each other. Olivia took the blanket and wrapped herself in it and sat laid on the ground with Ivy, and Karmen. We were already to watch the movie. “Guys, I have popcorn for later.” 

“Thanks!” yelled Alex in my ear. 

“I’m deaf.”

“Shhhh.” She said as she chucked at pillow at my face. I caught in, and put in to the other side of me. She gave me a cat face and the movie started. I put a head on her shoulder. She actually allowed me too during movies and movies only. She was secretly a softy inside. I fell asleep on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a very crappy chapter on my part. I promise it will get better and probably have some longer chapters. Please tell me if there is a mistake anywhere.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird stuff happens at her Dad's house, she talks with her friend, Peter, and S.H.I.E.L.D agents end up at her house... she is a surprisingly a good lier too.

I woke up to see that my friends were awake and up. They were playing the Ouija board. I checked the time, 3am, of course. Athena screamed, and I groaned. I tried not to wake up Alex as I got up. She didn’t notice which was good. Everyone else was up but her. Joey and Aaron had left. 

“Zozo. It’s Zozo.”

“Creepy.” 

“Who is Zozo?”

“A demon.” said Athena. I immediately grabbed the Ouija board’s pick thingy and brought it to goodbye. 

“Never ever do that again.” I shouted at my friends. Then the lamp fell over and the whole room erupted into absolute chaos. 

“You just cursed yourself.” yelled Athena with horror. She was going way to far. I picked up the lamp. The lights flickered as I plugged it back in the socket. I shut it off quickly with an eye roll. The picture frames fell off the small bookshelf. I picked them up and I saw something cross the floor. They were just messing with me. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes as something in the kitchen crashed. I rolled my eyes and sighed for the probably 25th time. I picked up the stack of notes that were my Dad’s from the floor. I glared at my friends. 

“Okay, stop the prank. Now.” 

“We aren’t pranking you. I promise.” defended Felicity. I could tell she wasn’t lying and none of the others were either. I grabbed a blanket and went back to sleep next to Alex. 

__________________

I went back to school with my friends, we walked to school. They had stuff going on afterwards so I faced timed Peter. Peter had golden hair, and amber eyes. He loved Star Wars. I followed his spam account. Then we became friends.

“Hey, Peter.”

“Hey, Laurel.”

“How’s the competition going?”

“Uh something came up and I’m going back to the competition.” 

“What happened?” I asked as I jumped on the couch. 

“Nothing.”

‘What are you, Spider-Man?”

“Nooooo.” 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I’m just kidding. Chill, Petey.”

“Anyway I’m so excited for Rogue One.”

“Oh my god, yes!” 

“It is not with the new trilogy though.”

“I know but still.”

“I wish you could come to San Francisco sometime!” 

“Or you could talk your Dad into letting you come to NYC?”

“Haha definitely.” 

“Pleaseeeee!”

“Fall break? Maybe?” 

“Yes!”

“No promises.” 

“Okay!”

“I’m on a hunt to figure out who a person is.”

“Oooo, mysteries. I love them so much. Who?”

“Vee. Someone who my Dad knows.”

“And…”

“I’m still figuring stuff out.” 

“Sounds cool.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know if they are male or female. I need to ask him who Vee is, too.” 

“Wow.”

“And not get a lame answer.”

“Valid.” 

“You don’t sound like you are paying attention.” I heard incoherent screams in the background. “You are explaining.”

“Someone’s robbing a bank. I need to go, byeeee!”

“Byeee, and don’t do anything stupid!”

“Won’t.” Like that would reassure me.

  
  


**Two Months Later: October 2016**

  
  


Knock, Knock. Then the doorbell rang, and I answered it. A young guy was standing there. He was dressed in all black.

“You Eddie Brock?”

“Does it look like it?” I told the guy. He looked pretty young. I was gonna call him? Twig. 

“Then who are you?” asked a girl coming into view. She had brown hair that was long and pretty. Browns eyes. She was tall, and wearing all black. 

“Laurel, why?”

“We need to talk to him.” said an older guy in his forties. Or older. Probably older. “I’m Agent Colson of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is Fitz.” he pointed to Twig. He pointed to the brown eyed girl, “This is Skye. This is Simmions.” he pointed to a girl who emerged behind him. “And last but not least, Agent May.” He pointed to the women behind him. She looked the most like an agent.

“Wait weren’t you the one who died?” 

“No.” 

“Oh. You look like him. And I can tell you are lying, but I won’t bother you because of it. It’s fine.”

“How do you know Mr. Brock?” asked May.

“He’s my Dad.” 

“When did you see him last?” she asked.

“Uh, yesterday morning… why?”

“Can we come inside?” asked Skye. “I’m kinda tired of standing here.” I rolled my eyes before opening up the door to them. 

“What do you guys want?” 

“To talk… isn’t that okay?”

“I’m running on a tight schedule.”

“Tight schedule? Like what? You’re fourteen.” chuckled Simmions.

“Fifteen.” I said turning into the house. I needed an excuse. I look on the coffee table to see the Ouija board. “I have to get this to one of my friends. I have to get this out of my house.”

“Is that a Ouija board?” asked Colson.

“Duh.” I stated as I shoved it into a duffel bag. 

“Creepy.” commented Twig under his breath.

“Like you haven’t.”

“Why were you playing with it?” asked Skye. “Those things are bad.”

“I wasn’t my friends were.”

“Meaning…”

“I had a sleepover last night.”

“So they played with a Ouija board.”

“Spooky.” commented Twig again. 

“And summoned ZoZo or something. It’s like a demon.”

“So your house is haunted?” questioned Skye.

“Dunno, why?” 

“Back on topic. Where is he?” asked Colson.

“Who? Use full sentences, please.” 

“Difficult.” mumbled May.

“Eddie Brock.” 

“He was going to San Quintin for work for a third time, then going to North Carolina to meet with someone for work.” 

“Who?”

“Dunno… why?”

“Anyone besides work?”

“One of my family friends… why?”

“who?” asked Skye.

“Harley Keener… why?”

“Oh, he’s a good guy!” exclaimed Fitz with a smile.

“You know Harley?” 

“We’ve met him before. He’s so smart.”

“I know right.” 

“Mind if we search the house.”

“Yes, I do mind.” Colson was taken aback by my reaction.

“Why not?” I saw May’s eyes narrow.

“Because, technically you need a warrant for that. Two I have to go. And three… why?” 

“Because we are trying to find him, we need his help.” said Twig.

“Look, Twig. I honestly don’t know where he is at the moment. Ask my Mom.”

“Twig! Finally a new nickname.” laughed Skye. I liked her the most. I didn’t like May whatsoever. Everyone else was iffee. 

“Anne Weying.” 

“We already have. She said to check at his house.”

“Work?”

“They have no idea.”

“Uh, ask his Intern.”

“Then ask his Intern, Harrison.”

“Already have.”

“Then I don’t know.”

“At least she knows her rights.” muttered Skye to Simmions who laughed. She turned it into a cough. Love that. Personal Win! Point for me!

“Anyway, I gotta go.” I said. “So check Harley or something.” I went into the kitchen and grabbed a snack. I looked at the papers and saw it was labeled Classified in red. I grabbed it and shoved it into my duffel bag. I made sure they didn’t see. They went out of the house after me, and I headed to Athena’s house. I hoped she would be there. 

"My Mom's a lawyer. My Dad's a journalist. My Step-Dad's a doctor. I pay attention in school." I said explaining how I knew as I passed Skye. 

"Look honey. Something bad might happen to him if we don't find him." I stopped in my tracks to face her. 

"What do you mean?" 

She gulped before saying, "A serial killer escaped from the prison. Eddie was the last one to talk to him. They reported the killer to have powers and black stuff coming out of him. We thought your father would know. We think this is related to the LIFE foundation thing."

"I don't know anything. I swear. He never talks about that stuff. He hates it, so I really can't help you." I felt a pit in my stomach. This time I wasn't lying. 

"Please just call me if you find anything out." she said handing me a card with her number on it. I nodded and I felt scared. 

"You might want to notify the public, about this killer." 

"We are going to we just wanted to see if anyone knew. Eddie is someone we need to talk to, but that is something we are doing." said May. 

"Just keep the world safe. I know you will. And please find my Dad. You got me worried."

"Will do kid." said Simmions with a reassuring smile. 

"Thank you." I said to them. They walked away and got into a Black SUV. I continued to Athena's but I was gonna get back home as soon as possible. I didn't feel safe whatsoever. I had to figure out who Vee was and need to read these Confidential Papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was happening to the lamp? Or the pictures? Or the chaos happening? Is Peter Spider-Man? Duh.  
> Sorry if this is so confusing. I promise this will make sense in a bit. If you guys have any questions, please ask. If you have any ideas please comment down below. Please leave a Kudos! Thanks for listening to my speech. Yeet. 
> 
> And never ever play with an Ouija board. I don't personally believe in them and I don't think they are real or they don't work, but you never know. Friend's experiences or what they tell me at least.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds stuff out... and stuff happens... 
> 
> very explanatory... I know. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lourdes is a freshman. She has blueish-green hair, and a kind face. She loves twenty-one pilots and Joey has a crush on her. Sorry I forgot to explain how she looked and who she was. 
> 
> WYI: There is cursing in this chapter. Just wanted to tell you. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter :p

I cracked/ loosened my neck before taking out the Confidential Papers. I probably wasn’t supposed to be reading these. I looked at the title of one. LIFE foundation… oh, shoot. Wait, maybe some answers. I looked through the small stack of papers. Some had pictures. I shorted them into two stacks. Words and Pictures. 

Carlton Drake was one main topics. Carlton Drake? Who was that? I decided to read it.

_ Carlton Drake has achieved symbiosis. Send help taking down the first hybrid. He goes by the name of Eddie Brock. He was a Journalist, but Drake made sure of his threat and got him fired from his job. He knows too much. Kill him. _

The date was November 3rd, 2008. Right after my Parents got into that ‘fight’. Is that why they broke up? This was a kill order for my Dad. Symbiosis what was that? My Dad was a hybrid? My Dad was a Symbiote or Symbiosis? What did that mean? I moved to the next one, looking for more answers. 

_ Maria: 40 year old female, brown hair, brown eyes _

_ Status: Deceased  _

It showed a picture of her. I felt like I had seen her before. She had been one of my Dad’s friends or something. The next one made my breath hitch. It was a dead body. Gross. The next photo was of a black, liquidy thing. It was in a cylinder shape container and was trapped in there. That had to be the symbiote thingy. 

_ Dora Skirth  _

_ Dora was employed by the Life Foundation. After having a successful trial from one of the symbiotes, Carlton Drake decided to go on further testing on human trials. Dora told him that they'll be precautions of what will take place but was threatened by Carlton about her family. She then reached out to Eddie Brock at a convenience store for some help in exposing Carlton, but he refused. _

_ When Eddie called Dora for a certain interest in what the Life Foundation was doing, she helped him infiltrate the secret laboratory where human subjects were tested with the symbiotes, but a guard showed up and she distracted him while Eddie took some pictures about the experiment. When an alarm is triggered, she found her way out. _

_ When Drake arrived to her, Dora explained that an intruder stole the  _ _ symbiote _ _. She quickly left the scene so that no one had any suspicion. _

_ Dora arrived at her office, she was surprised to see Roland Treece and the guard that she distracted waiting for her. She was brought to Drake to his disappointment, he interrogated her and admitted that Eddie Brock is the one that took the symbiote. He ordered to release the symbiote to experiment on her. When Drake returned, he founded her corpse near the symbiote. _

She wouldn’t know. She was dead. Did anyone else know? I search some more. Nothing. Just Law reports. He had to have gotten this from my Mom. I looked at the card from Skye. Maybe I should call her? I might, but should I trust her. Part of me said yes, another part of me said no. Could I trust her? I looked through the whole stack of paper when I saw a small sticky note. I hadn’t seen this before. 

_ To Anne:  _

_ Vee is dead. Riot killed him. I’m so sorry. _

_ ~Eddie Brock _

Wait, could Vee be a symbiote? Could it be in my Dad? But, it said here that he was dead. Or was he dead, and just having effects from them. I had to call Skye. I fished out my cell phone from my pocket. When I was just about the diale something fell. I rolled my eyes and continued, and I called her. I went to pick the book that fell out of the bookshelf up. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, this is Laurel Brock.”

“How can I help you?” 

“Is this Skye? With S.H.I.E.L.D?” I asked. The voice sounded familiar. Like the women with dark hair and dark aviators. May. 

“No, this is May.”

“Can you get Skye? I need to talk to her.”

“And you can’t talk to me?”

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“Because you are always grumpy. At least she’s nice and is like… the closest to my age.”

“Fine.” I heard the phone being handed over to someone else, and a coherent, ‘Princess Bitch’. ‘Who?’ ‘The Difficult Girl.’ ‘Oh, Laurel’ 

“Hey, Laurel.”

“Hey, I did a bit of digging.”

“Oh. What did you find?”

“To deceased people: Maria, and Dora Skirth. Carlton Drake. My Dad. And Aliens. LIFE Foundation stuff.”

“Where did you find this?”

“I’ll just send you photos.” I took a few quick pictures of the ones I had found that stuff on. 

“This is Classified information.”

“I know.”

“Where did you get this?” 

“Uh, I robbed a bank.” I paused before continuing. “It was on the counter at my Dad’s house.” 

“Just sitting there.”

“Yeah, his whole counter is full of old papers. He’s a journalist, remember.”

“Thanks for the clues.”

“Your welcome,”

“I gotta go.”

“Yep, bye. Tell Harley hi for me, if you are going to go interrogate him.” I heard her laugh before she hung up. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The first thing that came up was breaking news. Imagine that. Cletus Kasady. Old news. Everyone was freaking out about it, but who wouldn’t be he was a serial killer. He had many people. 

I suddenly felt an odd feeling of something staring at me. Weird. I looked around. I looked at the pictures on the wall. There was some of Anne, Dan, and I. Then all four of us. Some of me. Some of my friends, and I. Something shot across the shelf. I let out a small shriek as I jumped back and tripped. I fell to the ground. Some of the pictures had fallen. So it wasn’t my friends playing a prank on me. I slowly and cautiously picked up the photos and placed them back on the book shelf. 

“Who’s here?” More like what was here? It crawled across the ground it looked like a black liquidy blob and it had streaks of yellowish green. It went under the couch. “I’m not going to hurt you.” I told the thing. It had to be one of those alien things. It didn’t come out. I went to the freezer and pulled out some tater-tots. I preheated the oven and while I waited I turned the TV back on. I watched some of Once Upon a Time on abc. I had missed this TV show, I had stopped at season four so I was getting caught up. Then I put the tater-tots in the oven and checked Instagram while they were cooking. Spider-Man had stopped a bank robbery. Peter you are going to have a lot of explaining to do. I quickly VC-ed him. 

“Peter…”

“Yeah…” 

“You’re Spider-Man.”

  
  


“Uhhhh… I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Let me guess, I’m the only one who knows.”

“Besides Ned, yeah. But, I’m not Spider-Man.”

“Oh, really.”

“One of my friends is Spider-Man.” 

“Does Aunt May know?” 

“Nope. And you can’t tell her.”

“I promise, Peter.”

“Good, now I have to go…”

“Talk to you tomorrow.” I said as I got out the tater-tots from the oven. I set them down to cool off.

“Sweet.”

“Byeeeee!”

“Byeeeeeee, Petey.” I sighed after I ended the VC. Peter knew Spider-Man! He knew a Superhero! OMG! He knew Spider-Man!!! I shook it off as I put the tots on a plate on the table. I grabbed some chocolate from the cupboard, and some carrots from the fridge. 

“I have tater-tots, if you want some, little creature crawling around my apartment,” I called to the thing. After a few moments, the thing crawled up the table.

“So what are you?” I asked it. I put a tater-tot in front of it. He took it gently, and then it was gone. I set a piece of chocolate in front of him. That was gone faster than the tot. “You like that don’t you.” It nodded. It was scary, but it grew on me. It wasn’t that bad. “C-can I p-pet you?” It nodded again. I held one shaky figure to it, and I stroked it’s head. It was slimy and liquidy and like touching a frog. When I stopped, it poked my head for more. I laughed at its reaction. “You aren’t that bad are you?” I got up to take the empty plate and the wrapper away. He ate all the tater-tots. He only left me the carrots. I put the plate in the sink and threw away the trash. It was still on the table. 

“Sleeper.” said it’s cute high pitch voice.

“Is that your name?” I asked as it nodded. I smiled at it. I heard a knock at the door. I answered the door to see a bald guy. He was covered in tattoos, and had brown eyes. 

“Hello, I’m here to talk to Eddie Brock.”

“He’s not here at the moment.”

“Oh,” said the guy. He sounded disappointed, but there was something off about him. I turned to shut the door. I felt him grab my shoulder. He through me to the ground. I went sliding across the floor and I hit the wall. I hit my head hard. I winced in pain, as he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me up. “You are coming with me.”

“No I’m not.” I snarled through clenched teeth. I felt like something entered my body.

“ **Hello** ,” said the voice. It sounded like a deeper version of me. 

“What the hell?” I mumbled and then I found myself standing up. I punched the guy in the stomach and he fell down clutching it. I kicked him away, and took the gun out of his hand. 

“Girl, is bonded. Send back up.” I had no idea what was happening to me. I somehow picked him up and I threw him out side. He screamed in pain as I threw him on the concrete. I grabbed the house keys, and locked the door. Luckily I had my hoodie on, because I suddenly felt freezing. I heard a gunshot, then I was suddenly standing on top of my apartment. 

“What the hell?” 

“Put your hands above your head, and turn around, slowly.” I heard someone call behind me. Well, shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what should happen next!!!! And kudos greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets bad guys... yay bad guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, Laurel isn't a OC. She is someone else with a different name. You'll see in like ten -ish chapter I think.

I turned around slowly with my hands above my head. It was a guy wearing all black. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a S.H.I.E.l.D agent.

“Who are you?”

“Name’s Grant Ward and I’m glad I’ve gotten to you first.”

“What do you mean by that?” I said with a fake smile. “I thought you were S.H.I.E.l.D.”

“Nope.” he responded. He had a small pistol or handgun in his hand.

“Then who do you work for? Hydra?”

“Pretty smart you are.”

“Stop being Yoda.”

“Me.” he said pointing to himself with mockery. “You are such a child.”

“At least I’m smarter than you.”

“Uh-uh.”

“How about stronger?”

“Lie.”

“Try me.” I told him with my eyebrows raised. What the fuck was I doing? Did I just ask this dude to fight me? Something was putting these thoughts inside my brain? Oh hell no. Without warning, he shot at me. I tumbled out of the way, dodging the bullets.

“How-” he looked at me with shock

“No idea.” I said shrugging as I jumped off the building. I heard him curse at me. So Hydra was on to me.

“To us.”   
“What? Who said that?”

“I did.”

“I who?”

“We are Sleeper.”

“What?”

“Run!” said the voice. I found myself sitting on a motorbike. We took off speeding and I had never done this before. I had never used a motorbike, it wasn’t that hard, but I was freaking out. I looked behind me to see two black SUVs behind me. Well, shit. We took a sharp left turn and sped down the hill and flew up the other with them still trailing.

“Sleeper, do something.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect us.”

“That would be nice.” I looked back to see one car behind us. I looked in front of us and the black one cutting us off. Suddenly the motorbike stopped and I went flying over the SUV. I landed on my feet somehow and on top of another black SUV. I went flying through the window of the driver and took over that. The passenger side dude looked at me with shock and anger. I punched him out of the seat and kept going. I still wasn’t driving though. The thing was wrapped around my hands keeping them on the steering wheel. Sleeper steered me towards a ramp of a car transportation. We flew off the top and landed. I headed down the street with now four SUV’s. Well, shit. My phone went off.

“Laurel where are you?” I heard my Dad ask.

“Dad, uh, shit is happening. I’m being chased by Hydra! And I’m in a black SUV being chased by four other SUVs. I’m freaking out!”

“Stay calm! I’ll find you, sweetheart. What happened?” he asked me.

“There was this thing at the apartment. It is greenish yellowish and is like I think inside me. I’m freaking out.”

“Take deep breaths, I will find you.” He paused before saying, “I gotta go, I’ll find you.”

“Bye, Dad. I love you!”

“Love you too, Laur. Stay safe.” he hung up and I was alone.

“You're not alone. You have me.” I saw only two SUV’s behind me. They were trying to cut me off. Well, I wasn’t gonna let that happen. I sped up but was too late as the two SUV’s crashed into me on both sides. I was propelled out of the car and landed a few feet away. I rolled away from the crash. The two other cars went on the other side of me. Ward came up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

“Fuck you.” I hissed at him. “Can’t you just let me go?”

“Not till you give us the symbiote.”

“I don’t think I can do that, so sorry.” I said with a fake disappointment. I was breathing heavily, and I just wanted to go back home. I was so hungry and I needed some sleep. The alien took control of my arms and punched one of the guys in the stomach and did a spin kick and hit Ward in the face. I made a run for it and jumped onto climbed a building. I ducked down behind the ledge on the roof, when I heard a, “Find her. Now! Use your fire and frequency guns. Also tasers should knock her out.”

I heard a thud behind me and turned to see a big beast. It was black and slimy like the thing I saw at my house. It was big and tall, and scary. It roared its long tongue and dagger like teeth showing. Oh my god! I screamed and crawled away from it.

“Laurel, it’s just us.” said my Dad suddenly standing there.

“What was that?” I asked in shock and I was scared.

“They are symbiotes, I have one. They are kinda like parasites.”

“We are not a parasite, Eddie.” boomed the alien thing coming out of his shoulder. Well crap. “We are Venom, you can call us Vee.”

“So this is Vee?”

“Yes.” told my Dad. “Hello, Sleeper.” The thing came out of my shoulder and it blinked its milky white eyes at me. It licked me on the face.

“Gross.” I said as my Dad laughed. I gave him a hug. Venom and Sleeper left to go inside of us. (That sounds so weird :P)

“Eddie Brock, stand down.” I heard a voice behind us. We turned to see a helicopter. S.H.I.E.L.D. Could anything more bad happen? Well, shoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter. Please leave a kudos. I don't really post on the weekend, so sorry, probably no updates till Monday or even Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets captured...

“Laurel! Run!” told my Dad. 

“But-”

“No, buts. I need you safe.”

“I don’t want you hurt either.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” he comforted me. Venom was soon standing there and he jumped onto the helicopter. I heard screaming as I jumped down into an alleyway. I climbed onto a fire escape to get a better view. I heard a crash in the street. I saw the helicopter burning on the ground. There was fire and smoke billowing from it. He had to be okay. I saw him emerge from the broken helicopter only to get met by a wall of bullets. Venom roared before attacking who ever was firing at them. 

“Laurel.” I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Harrison looking at me with curiosity. I’m pretty sure I was bright red.

“Hey,” I said with an awkward wave. I brushed my brown shoulder length hair out of my eyes and out of my way.

“What happened?” Should I tell him? My gut feeling told me say nothing, but another part of me asked me what’s the harm. 

“This is happening.” I told him pointing to where my Dad was. “Did you know about Venom?”

“Yep, that’s how I got the internship. I found about his identity but just watching his actions. He wanted me because I was very observant.” 

“Cool.” I told him. He was oddly close and staring at me. I looked into his bright amber eyes, then I tore my attention to my Dad. I saw him get thrown. He got back up. I heard a loud high pitched noise. It hurt so much. I covered my ears and fell to the ground. I saw my Dad falling to the ground. Harrison looked at me with worry. Then the noise was gone. 

“Laurel, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah!” I looked at him and then back to my Dad. He was on the ground and breathing heavily. I wanted to run out there. I turned towards the steps, but Harrison grabbed my wrist.

“No, don’t. You’ll get hurt.” I turned to where my Dad was. Some men were around him. They were shocking him with lightning sticks. I think they were tasers or shockers. He cried out in pain as Venom sucked himself back into Eddie.

“Dad!” I screamed as I saw them pick him up and put him in an armored vehicle.”Dad no!” I whispered as I saw them drive out of sight. Harrison had grabbed my and hugged me closely as I tried to go after them.

“Shhh,” he comforted me. 

“Find the other one.” said one of the guys. Harrison dragged me inside. I hadn’t noticed myself crying until he wiped a tear away from my face. He put a mug in hot chocolate in front of me and wrapped me a blanket. He turned on the news and it was only breaking news about Cletus. So many things to worry about. Dad, Mom, Doctor Dad, my Friends, this serial killer, and school. Not to mention both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra after me. And whoever else. And Sleeper. 

“ **We will find them.** ”  _ Can we though?  _ **“Stop doubting yourself.”** _ I don’t feel safe.  _ “ **I will protect you.”** _ I need to tell my friends. I need allies. I need the freaking Avengers on this one.  _ **“You have Harrison and I. That’s all you need. You have us.”** _ Thanks, Sleeper.  _ **“Yes, Lauriel.”**

___________________

“Good morning, Laurel.” I heard someone say softly. I opened my eyes to see Harrison looking down at me. I had a blanket over myself. What was I doing here? Then it all came crashing back to me. S.H.I.E.L.D had my father. I needed to find them.“Happy Saturday.” he told me trying to lighten the situation.

“Thanks.” I said dully.

“Hey, we’ll find them.” he comforted me. “But first I need to go do some errands, then I’ll be back.” I nodded. “And stay here. Breakfast is waiting for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” he told me before heading out the door. “Just stay here.” 

Did he really think I was gonna do that?  _ Probably _

  
Was I though?  _ Uh, no. Duh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I probably wasn't posting till like Monday or Tuesday but well... sike. And sorry for the very short chapter. Yeet.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tries to find out where Eddie is and goes hunting...

**“He precisely told you to say home.”**

“Well I need freaking answers on where they would take my Dad. So we need to figure this out by hacking into a computer system and I only know one person and her name is-”

“ **Felicity** .”

“How did you know?” I asked in shock.

“ **I can kinda like read your brain. I can read your thoughts and memories.** ” 

“So you always know what I’m thinking?” 

“ **Something like that.** ” 

“What else can you do?” 

**“I can control your body and move around in it too.”**

“Where are you now?” 

  
  


“ **I’m in your rib cage and I’m gonna move to your… clavicles.”** I felt a weird uneasy feeling as it moved up. 

“That feels weird.”

“ **You humans are strange.** ”

“Thanks but you are weirder than me.” 

“ **I’m hungry.”**

“We just ate. We had pancakes.” 

**“I’m hungry!** ” he argued even more. 

“What do you eat?”

“ **Heads** .” he replied. I freaking choked on my own breath.

“What?” I yelped concerned. “You eat  _ heads! _ ”

“ **Yes** .” 

“So now what?”

“ **We find a bad guy.** ” I didn’t like that answer. 

_______________________

**“There’s one right there.”** he told me. We were downtown. Well the car chase led us just on the outskirts of downtown. And Harry’s apartment was downtown so yeah. I walked around looking for anything suspicious. I looked to my right and saw someone getting beat up in the alleyway. A young lady was being attacked by this asshole. 

“Hey, stop!” I yelled at him, walking behind him. He turned to me. 

“What did you say?” he growled. He breath stank like alcohol. I wanted to gag. 

“I said stop. Leave her alone.” I snarled at him, crossing my arms. He tried to slap me but I grabbed wrist and squeezed. I heard his bones crack under my strength and he cried out in pain and struggled. 

“Let me go! Please.” he begged me. Sleeper took control. He looked up at me with wide eyes. “What the hell are you?”

“You don’t need that answer. We’re just hungry.” I told the guy. Then Sleeper literally bit the guys head off before eating the rest of him. Gross. Oh, hell no. Soon I was just standing there with a hoodie on. I looked at the woman. 

“Thank you,” she sputtered. “But please don’t hurt me.”

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t.” I told her, then I jumped up the building and out of sight landing on the rooftop. “Feel better?”

“ **Yep** .”

“Good because we aren’t doing that for awhile.”

“ **Why are you taking me so easy?** ”

“One: because I know I can’t get you out of me and two: my Dad trusts you so I trust you.” 

**“Okay? Where to Boss?”**

“Felicity’s.” Time to steal a vehicle. 

_______________________ 

Ding, Dong. The door opened to reveal Felicity looking at me like what-the-heck-are-you-doing-here. “Hey, I need your help.” She led me inside to her room. Her room was gray and white with yellow accents. 

“You look tired, Laur. You okay?”

“Not really,” I said truthfully with a shrug. I sat down on her yellow bean bag chair.

“What happened?” she asked me. So explained. I explained everything. Sleeper, Venom, LIFE Foundation, Cletus Kasady, my Dad, and not to mention S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra. “Wow. So what do you need help with?”

“I need to find him.”

“Who has him?” 

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” I said swiftly. 

She chuckled nervously, “That’ll be difficult, but I think I can do it.” She quickly got typing on her computer. “So I got only part way into their system. I won’t be able to do that, but I could hack into a S.H.I.E.L.D agent’s computer and go through that way.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Put this on their computer.” she handed me a small chip disk thingy.

“Where did you get this?”

“I stole it from some jackass who stole this from someone else. Don’t ask.”

“Okay… I’ll put this on someone’s. I just have to get close enough.”

“Yep.”

“Bye, thanks so much!” I told her throwing my arms around her. She hugged me back and told me to stay safe. Yeah, I hope so. Now to find those Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I still had her phone number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for very short chapters. I'll post more chapters today and hopefully they'll be longer since Laurel has a lot to worry about. Please leave a kudos!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds out where Eddie is and finds out about Karmen's dog.

“Thanks for meeting me here.” I told her. 

“So why did you want to meet?” Skye asked me. 

“These. I found some more pictures.” I told her shoving them to her across the table. She peeked at them and them closed her eyes. 

“What are these?” she asked.

“Photos that my Dad took at the LIFE foundations in 2008. When he broke in with the help of Dora Skirth, to prove the bad stuff Drake did.” 

“I’m speechless. I feel bad for all those people.”

“I found out that they were all homeless. They had no idea what they were getting into when they signed the waiver.”

“Really?” she asked me with shock. “That is so inhumane and horrible.”

“I know, and most of them died.” She shook her head sadly. 

“I’m going to save these to my computer.”

“Go ahead.” I said taking a sip of my frappe. She put the computer in my spot, took copies of the pictures and opened the computer. She quickly got typing away. I got the chip out and pushed it on to it near the USB area. Mission accomplished.

“Thank you so much for all your help.”

“It’s better than helping Hydra.”

“I didn’t say anything about Hydra.”

“Uh, I gotta go.”

“Did they want your help?” 

“If you count help as they tried to kidnap me. Some jerk named Grant Ward was their leader.” 

“So you got away?”

“Duh.”

“Are you safe?”

“Yep.” I smiled with a cheeky grin. “Of course.”

“M’kay.” she looked at me suspiciously. “Thanks for giving me these.”

“Yep, bye.”

“If you need help, or something happens call me.”

“Got it.” I said walking out with my frappe. Oh, shit. I really shouldn’t have said that. She could tell I was up to something. 

______________________

“It’s in Flea.” I told her when I got to Harrison’s apartment. Harry still wasn’t here. 

“Good.” she responded. “I’ll send it to you.”

**“You aren’t?”** asked Sleeper.

“Shhh.”

“No, sorry. I have something going on.”

“Okay, thanks for your help by the way.”

“Your welcome.” she said before hanging up. I opened up my computer, that I fetched from my apartment on the way to the coffee shop, and I quickly found what she sent me.

_ Status on Eddie Brock?  _ That had to be from Skye’s computer. __

_ We moved them from the Fridge to Triskelion.  _ That had to be command. This wasn’t good whatsoever. From what I heard, Triskelion was in Washington D.C. and was the main control. It was the main control center. 

_ There is something off about their daughter.  _ Well, shoot. Hecking heck. Come on. I wasn’t that off. 

_ Watch her, make sure she doesn’t know.  _ Well, I know. And don’t watch me. I don’t need a creepy stalker. 

_ Yes, sir. She mentioned Hydra trying to kidnap her but she got away. _

_ Make sure to watch her. We can’t have her get hurt. She’s important.  _ Wait, why was I important? Someone explain!!! My god! Someone! So I had to get into Triskelion which was in freaking Washington D.C. Seriously! Then I had to deal with school. Wait, what happens if a family emergency happens and I have to get to D.C. I could get some help from Harley and maybe Peter. But what about Dan and my Mom. Ughhh. So many things were standing in my way. I shut my computer quickly and moved it before I slammed my head on the table.

**“Don’t do that.”**

“Why not?”

**“Because I said so.”**

“You aren’t my Dad.”

**“Oh, please. I supposed to watch over you. I don’t want you hurt,”** he argued.

“Thanks, buddy.” 

**“I’m hungry.”** I groaned. 

“Come on, we just ate.”

“Can I have sausage bites?”

“Sure, I don’t care anymore.” I told him as I headed to the fridge. I found them and gave some to the symbiote. He soon finished the whole thing. God, he was hungry. My phone rang thirty minutes later while I was trying to take a nap. I answered it to find Karmen talking to me rapid fire. “Slow down.” I commanded her. 

“I need you to come to my house right now. You know how you were trying to find out who Vee is?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I have my own mystery I need your help solving.”

“I’ll be right there.” Let’s go steal a vehicle… again! Twenty-five minutes later I was sitting in her bean bag chair. “So what’s your dilemma?” 

“First tell me about Vee…” 

“He’s an alien, who is inside my Dad.”

“What?”

“Yeah, and guess what I have one too.”

“Wait really?” she looked at me with a bit of a surprise. She was taking this a lot better than I would have. “Well, can I meet him?”

“Sure,” I shrugged. “Our relationship is mutual. We’re buddies. He wouldn’t do anything drastic,” I said. “Please don’t be scared of us,” I added before I stood up. I then let Sleeper reach outside the barrier of my skin and flow over me until he had completely formulated around me.

He let out a roar, stretched and said,  **“It is a pleasure to meet you Karmen. We are Sleeper.”** Karmen’s mouth dropped and her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the gooey, fanged, and extremely dangerous creature standing in front of her. Sleeper then sucked himself back into me and there I stood again, Karmen looking at me in shock.

“Oh my god! That was so cool!” she said with a huge smile. I laughed at her reaction.

“How are you taking this so easily?”

“Like I said I had my own mystery…”

“So what is it about?”

“About… my dog.”

“Loki?”

“Yep,” she responded. The dog barked at his name. He had brown eyes and white fur. He looked like a normal dog. I didn’t see anything different about him. 

“So what were you trying to find out?” 

“Well I found him a couple years ago, in an alleyway. He was hurt and bleeding. I lied to my parents that I bought him. I hid him at the vet till he healed and then I got his shots done. I paid for them with my own money. I kept him. They really didn’t care, they really like him. They knew I wanted something to take care of.” 

“Oh, so you found him.”

“Then I couldn’t get him to eat out of a dog bowl. He will only eat off a plate. He won’t eat dog food. He drinks water from a freaking cup. He won’t do a tummy rube. He won’t play fetch. He won’t do anything like a normal dog. He likes his privacy when he goes to the bathroom. He’s picky. He doesn’t act like a normal dog.”

“So what did you find out?”

“That’s the thing, he’s an alien. His name is Loki and he doesn’t remember anything from his past. We’re trying to figure out what happened to him. You can change, Loki.” In a blinding green flash, a teenage boy was sitting on the bed. He had bright emerald green eyes and short hair. He was wearing a green sweater and black leather pants. He was wearing a little helm that had two little stubs. He was also where bright green hightoppers. 

“Hello, I’m Loki.” he said with a really cute smile showing perfect teeth. I pretty sure I turned red. Why did some boys have to be so cute? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos! :D


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Loki...

“N-nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you guys too.” he said with his very sweet smile. “So what happened to your Dad? Sorry if this seems like I’m butting in but I just love Klyntars. They are so fascinating and beautiful.” he petted Sleeper’s head. 

“Well that’s the thing, it’s complicated…” I trailed off.

“How so?” asked Loki concerned. 

“He was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. At Triskelion, which is the main control place. Which is in freaking Washington D.C. I need to get him out of there.” 

“I could help you. They might know about me.”

“Uh, we need to tell you something.” I told him pulling up a picture of him. The one of him taking over New York City. “This was you.” His face pulled together up in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?”

“We’ll tell you more later.” said Karmen. She gave me a warning look. “Can you tell us what you remember?”

“I’ve told you the last thing I remember was Thor telling me everything was going to be alright. That I was safe.” 

“Oh, do you remember anything else?” I asked him. He shook his head no. 

“I think S.H.I.E.L.D. knows something about both of us. I hacked into their communications and they said I was important and I needed to be kept safe. Hydra is also after me.”

“That’s not good.” said Karmen with horror. “That would be horrible. They could hurt both you and Loki.”

“I know. I have to find a way to get to Washington D.C.” I told them.

“I could help with that.” said Loki. “I can do magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I can make portals. We can go there next weekend. We can find a way to get ready for the fight. I know your Klyntar is pretty strong but I’m sure you’ll need armor.” 

“So I’ll have a suit like Spider-Man?”

“Yep.” said Karmen. “That could work. They would think Spider-Man is getting into S.H.I.E.L.D. They wouldn’t know it was you.”

“Meaning?”

“You could have a suit like Spider-Man and you could never be noticed.” 

“We could figure out the web fluid.” said Loki.

“And figure out how to stick to stuff.”

**“I think I could do that.”** announced Sleeper. He formed a glove like substance around my hands and shoes. I lightly touched the wall and climbed up. I looked down on them.

“It could work.” said Loki. “I like tricks and mischief, I think we could do this.” 

“We just need a suit.” I said with a shrug after I jumped down. 

“ **I’ve got it covered.** ” He reached outside of my skin. He moved over my clothes. I looked down at my body. He didn’t cover up my face though. He just covered up my skin and clothes. The Spider-Man logo was yellowish green like Sleeper. 

“So all we need to do is get you a mask.” continued Karmen. 

“And a binder.” I said. “I have to be Spider-Man. Spider-Man can’t be a woman.”

“She has a point.” said Loki as Karmen shot me a look of your kidding right. 

“Your hair is short enough so you don’t have to get it cut.” said Loki. “It will fit underneath it.

“I can figure out the web fluid. I have a friend who knows Spider-Man. I could ask him.” said Karmen. “And I can be your Guy in the Chair. Every superhero has one.” 

“Wait, what’s his name?”

“His name’s Miles Morales.” What? She didn’t know Peter. Peter knew Spider-Man. Unless they both know Spider-Man.

“My friend Peter Parker knows Spider-Man too.” I told her. She gave me a suspicious look. “I think Spider-Man is Peter.”

“I always think Miles is Spider-Man.”

“Cool, we should go there later and confront them after we get out of D.C.” settled Loki. 

“Sounds good.” said both Karmen and I at the same time. We smiled at each other. 

“Okay since Loki just got here, I say we should watch a bit of YouTube and teach him vines.” I said with a laugh.

“Vines?” he asked confused. 

“Agreed.” said Karmen. She pulled up YouTube on her TV. “Danny Gonzales? Sam and Colby? Thomas Sanders?”

“How about all of the above?”

“Duh!” she said with a smile. “Why was I even questioning that?”

“I dunno.” 

“You guys need to explain.” 

“Do we though? You’ll see.” Later we couldn’t stop laughing at them including Loki. He started quoting some and the voice was hilarious. 

“I love the Captain America one!” he exclaimed.

“I know right.” I chuckled.

“And the Road Work ahead!”

“Road work ahead!”

“Uh, yeah. I sure hope it does!” Karmen and Loki both exclaimed. It was nice to have amazing friends. We were going to find my Dad. 

________________________

“Uh, hey Peter.”

“I need your help!” he said quickly. “I’m going to Washington D.C. for a Dicatholaon Tournament. What should I bring?” 

“Why don’t you ask May?”

“Well, cause I dunno. You travel more than me!” 

“Well so does May!”

“It just seems weird!”

“I ask my Mom and Dad all the time. It’s not weird.”

“Really?”

“Peter, you are such a dork. What is the real reason you are calling me?”

“I like a girl!” My eyebrows raised at him. He blushed and looked away with a huge smile.

“What’s her name?”

“Liz.”

“Oh.”

“And I was wondering if you have any advice.”

“On what? Flirting?”

“You flirt with everyone, even girls.”

“Well I’m Bi, Parker. So deal with it.”

“I know.” 

“Yeah, so what do you need help with?”

“So what would you want if you were asked out for Homecoming?”

“Chocolate? Something nice? I dunno. It’s my first year of high school too.” I replied. He sighed. “I don’t know if I’m even going. Hey, Peter you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just worrying about school and I’m so tired.”

“Peter, you look like you need some sleep.” 

“And I’m an intern for Mr. Stark, and I’m tired.” 

“What???” I said shocked. “You work for Tony Stark?”

“Yeah.” he said with a yawn. 

“Go to bed Parker.”

“I will later.”

“Loser go to sleep.”

“Fineeeee! Byeee!”

“Byeeee! Parker!” I replied. He mumbled ‘yep’ before quitting the DM. Karmen had fallen asleep on her bed. 

“So that was Peter?” asked Loki standing in the doorway. I nodded and smiled. “So what were you trying to tell me earlier with that picture?” 

“Uhhh. You don’t remember that you invaded New York?”

“I’m sure I did not. Are you sure you’re not confusing me with Thor here?”

“No, Thor helped defeat you.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that he did.”

“To be honest you do look different. I mean you look like you but- much younger?”

“I don’t feel different?”

“Wait, I have a video.” I showed him something I found on the internet of him trying to take over NYC. “You see?”

“You are right, he looks like me, but it’s definitely not me. Besides, He’s clearly under mind control don’t you see?” 

“Wait what? Mind control !? How did you know that?”

“Just look at him, that sick look, his eyes have the same color as the dagger he’s holding… really, it’s obvious.” He paused before continuing. “Besides, even if I had to invade a whole planet, don;t you think I would be in my best shape for that? And that man in the ‘video’ can barely hold himself straight!”

“OMG, but that’s awful! That means they might have blamed you for something you didn’t do!”

“Wouldn’t have been the first time.”

“Could it be the reason why you don’t remember it? You like the side effect of the mind control?” 

“No, that doesn’t explain the age difference.” 

“You have a point, Lokes. We’ll figure this out, I promise.” I told him. 

“I promise that we’ll get your Father out.” 

“Thanks.” I said giving him a hug which he looked shocked and then hugged me back. I don’t think he got hugs that much. 

___________________________

“Hey, Harrison!” I told him as I walked in.

“Where have you been?” he snarled at me. 

“At Karmen’s house.” I replied.

“I told you to stay here!” he growled at me. “I care about you okay! I don’t want you hurt.”

“Okay.” I said looking down at the ground.

“Hey, look at me.” I looked at him. He gave me a gentle look, his anger was erased from his face. “I just don’t want you hurt. I’m sorry I snapped.” He pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the forehead. “I’ve just lost so many people in my life.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked as he let go and plopped on the couch. I sat down beside him. 

“I lost my Dad when I was seven and then my Mom died of cancer. I’m just left with my Uncle who is always gone. He’s never home so I never have to worry about him. He just sees if I’m okay and pays for the apartment and the bill, other than that I have to work. That’s why I’m your Dad’s intern.” He gave me another hug. “What movie do you want to watch?”

“Whatever you want to watch.” I replied with a smile. 

“Hunger Games okay?”

“Yes!” I replied. “Duh. I’ll get the popcorn!”

“No sit down.” he said forcefully. I sat back down. “I’ll get it. You’re a guest here!” he said with a grin. I smiled at him. He brought a big bowl of popcorn. 

“Thank you!” 

“You are welcome!” he said gleefully. He sat down and gently held my hand. I felt my heart flutter as he intertwined our fingers. Oh, god. He was such a doll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave some constructive criticism and please tell me what you want to see in this.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comes out with a plan and comes out to Karmen and Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys guess what, I decided to add Home Coming and Civil War. Shocking right! So yeah, that happened.

“Change of plans.”

“What?” asked Loki.

“Well, I need web shooters so guess what?”

“What?” asked Karmen.

“I’m cutting my hair and I’m breaking into Starks tower.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. They have the web formula there, along with web slingers or shooters or whatever you call them!”

“She has a point!” said Loki. 

“You’ll be alone! You could get hurt! And how do you know if Stark knows?”

“She won’t be alone! She has me!” smiled Loki. “I like this girl she figured everything out!”

“And Stark has been providing suit for him right?”

“She has a point.” announced Loki. 

“Guys, I got my hair cut too!”

“You said that you were getting a haircut though!” argued Karmen.

“Like it?” I asked moving into the screen. My head was shaved on left side and right side with zig zag patterns and lines. The middle was dyed lime green to peacock blue to red tips. It flopped over my right side. 

“I love it!” squealed Loki. “It’s amazing!”

“Thank you!” I said blushing a bit. Karmen nodded excitedly. 

“It’s so you!” She laughed happily. I took a deep breath before come out. 

“Also I’m gender fluid so you better get the pronouns right.” I rushed out. 

“I’m gender fluid too!” reassured Loki. 

“Really!?” yelped Karmen. “That’s so cool!!!”

“I’ve been gender fluid for a while now.” I told Karmen. “Only Alex and my family know.”

“But you said that you needed to get a binder.”

“It’s called I lied.”

“You are such a soul mate!” laughed Loki. 

“Oooo, she’s blushing again!” chuckled Karmen. “Why didn’t you tell the rest of the friend group?”

“Cause I was scared!”

“We’ll always except you!” She reassured me. 

“Thanks! I really didn’t know when to tell you guys. I’ve only worn it in the summer when it was just my family. I never wear it around friends and never during school. I couldn’t. The only reason Alex knows is because she came to my house randomly.”

“Well we love you and support you!” 

“Thanks!”

“When do you want to go to Stark’s tower?”

“I was hoping tonight! They are three hours ahead of us!”

“So we go?”

“Now!” 

“I’ll be the guy in the chair. I got my headset and computer.”

“I have an ear piece for Loki and I.”

“Sweet!” 

“I’m gonna portal over to Harrison’s apartment!” he exclaimed. There was a blinding flash before he appeared. Harrison had left for work awhile ago. Luckily!!!

“Stay safe you two.”

“Will do. Transferring to ear pieces.”

“Sweet!” I heard her say as I put the piece in my ear. I handed it to Loki who took it gracefully. 

“Ready?!”

“One sec!”

“So you both use my pronouns correctly, it is he/him and the name is Luke. And Sleeper can you turn into a sweatshirt?”

**“Yes sir!”** And he reached outside of my skin, his liquid substance flowing around me.

“Thanks buddy!”

“ **Yep** !”

“Sorry for calling you a girl earlier.” announced Karmen. 

“It’s fine, you didn’t know!” I comforted her. I could tell she felt bad.

“We ready now?”

“Yep!” Loki grabbed my hand as we entered the portal and then my world went spinning and flashed green. I closed my eyes. 

“You can let go now!” he said a minute later. I peaked my eyes open to see New York City. I quickly dropped my hand that was clenching his hand. I turned red. “Welcome to New York City!” We were here. Too late to change my mind. Well, rip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading. Get ready for next chapter. I will also be adding more characters and tags. Steve and Tony have already made amends so if you are wondering while he is in this that is why. All is forgiven. Kind of. and please leave a kudos. Oh and I'll be adding tags. Oh and Thor and the revengers also happened before Home Coming in this AU so yeah! New Asgard is a thing. In this essay... 
> 
> ~Tea 
> 
> And I promise to add more Sleeper and it's probably gonna be longer than twenty five chapters at the ideas I'm getting.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Brock talks to people and finds like nothing out...

Where was I? My vision blurred for a second and I blinked to focus it more. The light was way too bright. I felt tired and empty. Empty? Venom! 

“Venom!” I screamed. Any ounce of tiredness washed away. He didn’t answer me. Where were we? What had they done to my symbiote? Parasite! That would have gotten him to answer me. Where was he? I struggled against my restraints. They didn’t budge. 

“Brock is awake.” I heard incoherently behind the glass. Where was I? Who had me locked up? And where was Venom? Millions of questions shot through my head. Laurel? Was Laurel okay and Sleeper? Was she safe? How about Anne and Dan? And what about Carnage and Cletus? Did they hurt anyone? The questions swirled in my brain making me worry even more. What did these guys even want? 

“Hello, Eddie Brock.” said a guy walking in. “I’m Agent Colson of S.H.I.E.L.D.” He was the guy I had seen around my house alot. I thought he was a neighbor in the apartment next door but guess not. He was with S.H.I.E.L.D and we hadn’t noticed it. I even had done a search on him. It was rumored that he had died. I hadn’t recognized him. A woman walked in too.

“Who are you?”

“Maria Hill.”

“Why didn’t you heal my wounds when I came in?” 

“There were no wounds,” he said.

“It’s still wounded under the skin, then?” She asked.

“Yes, judging by the pain in my spine .” I glanced down at my restraints. “So where’s Vee?”

“How about you answer our questions first? For example, how come you kept dying and reviving?” That was Maria speaking, her voice gentle but expectant.

I kept dying? I winced. The last time I had really “died” was when Riot and Drake turned me into a shish kebab. “Must be… they saved me,” I muttered to myself.

“Who saved you?”

“Vee... My alien.”

The Maira’s brows raised. “ Your alien?”

“Yes. He’s mine. My symbiote.” My head started to spin, so I set it gently on the back of the head rest. 

Colson cleared his throat. “Mr. Brock, did you happen to receive that alien from the LIFE Foundation?”

“Not exactly. I… I stole it,” I answered with a small smile.

“So you weren’t a test subject?”

“No. A doctor snuck me in to get evidence to face Drake, but one of the test subjects was my… friend.” I frowned as the memories surfaced. Her screaming, pleading face still haunted me. “The symbiote was in her, and when I let her out, it transferred to me and helped me escape the guards.”

“And now you… help it back, by letting it eat people?”

“Just bad people. Criminals, thieves.” I paused to look at the Colson. “Rapists, traffickers. Vee needs a chemical our brains produce—phenethylamine. Chocolate has it too, but it’s not as effective.”

Maria crossed her arms and snorted. “And so you just play judge, jury, executioner with these ‘bad people?’ Willingly?”

I shrugged. “We saved the world. Figured that makes up for it.”

All of their brows raised at that. “You saved the world?” Fury asked as he walked in with a snort. “I didn’t hear anything about that.”

I rolled my eyes. Of course not. “Drake had his own symbiote, Riot, and they were going to take his rocket to collect the rest of Riot’s species,” I explained. “Then they would let them loose on Earth. People would be eaten or forcibly merged with. The symbiote-human hybrids would then be moved to space and ruled by Drake and Riot. So we blew up the rocket, killed both Drake and Riot, and went on living our life.”

They all stared at me, silent. Finally Maria shook her head. “And what about your… symbiote? You said it was saving you.”

I rubbed my chest at a sudden phantom pain, wincing. “When we fought Drake and Riot, Riot stabbed me through the chest and I… died. But Vee, who had been separated from me, returned and brought me back. So I guess when… Hey, how long have I been here, anyways?”

“Two days.”

What the fuck. I blinked in disbelief. Have I seriously been held by these people for that long? “So I guess during these two days , I kept dying from whatever those shockers did to me, but Vee kept bringing me back.”

No one even looked guilty, the assholes. “So Vee is still in you?” They shared a look. 

I shrugged as much as I could. “Maybe? I don’t… feel him, but I don’t know how else I could keep… reviving...”

“Hmm.” Fury clicked his tongue. “Well, thank you, Mr. Brock.” With that, all of them left. Yeah, happy Sunday to me. When was I getting out of here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos! And thanks for reading! Happy Monday! New chapter tomorrow!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the Avenger's tower pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I said a chapter tomorrow but uh, I dropped it about a week after sorry for the wait. Rip. I literally had a big writers block and ended up writing something else. Yeah, so enjoy the chapter.

“You might want to suit up.” Loki told me. “And I made you this.” he suddenly had a Spider-Man mask. “I made it myself. It has a small camera so Karmen can be your Guy in the Chair and has a few other features. It has night vision to help you.” I gave Loki a big hug.

“That is so sweet of you.” he patted my back and kinda hugged me back. We definitely needed to work on the hug thing. “We need to work on the hug thing.”

“How about no hugs?” My face fell as he said that. I felt bad. 

“Okay, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know.” he gave me an embarrassed smile. “Anyway, have an idea that doesn’t involve me teleporting places. It tends to use up my energy and we’ll need it for an escape plan.”

“Smaller jump means least energy used?”

“Yeah. So have an idea?”

“Maybe. I think I have one. Well I have two… the first one involves catering pizza, the other one is I climb the roof and we go through the roof. ”

“Wait that gave me an idea. I’m the pizza delivery boy. You climb the tower and I’ll let you in. I could probably do one more teleport, but that’s it. We may also have to improvise.” 

“And whatever you do, don’t do anything stupid, Lokes.”

“Same to you.” he chuckled. 

“Yo, Sleepyhead? Can ya suit me up?” Then I let Sleeper reach outside the barrier of my skin and flow over me until he had completely formulated around me. It was an odd feeling. It felt like I was being covered with water yet it wasn’t wet but not dry either. It was something you would have to feel yourself to understand. He had formulated around everything but my face. He went up to my neck and stopped. He made the yellowish green part of him make cool designs. “How do I look?”

“New York City style with punk in it.”

“So charming aren’t you?” I teased as he rolled his eyes. 

“Which pizza place?”

“MiMi’s Pizza Ristorante. It’s the best!” I said. “Well, that’s what Peter always says he gets pizza.” There was suddenly a green mist and Loki was wearing something different. He was wearing a delivery boy outfit. I managed to hold back the laughter. 

“Well, ya ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I responded. “Wait, before ya go. If we get seen, we have to prank them.” 

“Sounds like fun!” he laughed. “I gotta go. See you inside.”

“Bye!” I responded as I jumped down and parcoured across the buildings to the Avengers Tower in the distance. I found myself staring up the really tall building knowing I had to climb it. I was definitely not of heights. Not at all.

**“It can’t be that bad, Laurel.** ”

“Yes it can, Sleeper. I hate heights.” I complained as I put my fingers, then my hand, and then I lifted my whole foot. I put my weight on the glass testing it if it held my weight. It did which was good. I started the climb. “Felicity? Are you on?”

“Yep.” she popped the p. “Hello everyone.” 

“Did you shut down the AI?”

“Yep. It took me about two hours, so you’re welcome.” she said with no malice or annoyance in her voice. “Also, Alex says don’t do anything stupid.” 

“You told her?”

“Yeah, she’s been worried about you. I thought you guys were close.”

“We are.”

“Your business, not mine.”

“Thanks,” I mumbled. Should I have told her? Obviously Felicity had told her about what was happening. Who else had Felicity told? Athena? She probably did. They were dating and they never stopped telling stuff to each other. Ughhh. I didn’t want to many people to know so they wouldn’t get hurt. I was probably up to the twentieth story by now. Hopefully. I was only like a third of the way up. Seriously. 

“How are ya doing?” asked Loki.

“Only a third of the way up. Why?” 

“I’m going in.”

“Play your mischief right, Lo. Don’t get hurt.”

“I’ll just keep them away from you.”

“Thanks, Loki.”

“You’re welcome.” he said. I smiled and then looked down. I felt a little queasy. Come on! Ughhhhh! 

“Sleeper? Can you help me get up faster?”

**“Leave it to me.”** he told me inside my head. Then I found myself standing on the top of the tower. That was fast.  **“You’re welcome.”**

“Thanks, buddy.” 

“Loki, I’m on the top.” 

“I’ve teleported to the bathroom on the avenger’s level.”

“Okay? Why the bathroom?”

“I dunno, just felt like they wouldn’t look her for me. You were off radio for a while.”

“Oh yeah, Sleeper was in control.” 

“Sounds good.” I told him. Now how to get in. Door! Sweeet! I ran over to it to find it locked. Duh. It obviously was. I let Sleeper unlock it with a trellis. I was surprised it was a normal lock and key unlike a pin pad. I smiled as I opened the door and trotted down the steps. Now where to?

“Take a left.” I listened for people for turning the corner. I heard someone coming closer. Shoot! Shit! Crap! I climbed up the side of the wall and hung from the ceiling. Something whizzed past me, missing me. I heard more people after them.    
  


“Pietro! Get back here!” I heard a familiar voice scream. Wanda!? They lived here? They were good friends of Harley and Harley was family to my Dad and I. Pietro and Wanda were like cousins and Harley was like a brother who was at college. After they passed, I continued forward. 

“Take a right.” Right. I continued straight and jumped down from the ceiling. I found the elevator. “I think two levels up.” 

“Sleeper? Did you just get me to the deck?” 

**“Yeah.** ” he said guiltily. I was so lucky nobody saw me. I walked out of the elevator as fast I could possibly. 

“Hey!” I heard behind me as I walked out. I groaned as I stopped and turned around to see  _ Harley _ . 

“Harley?” I said in shock. “What the fuck?” I hissed at him. He obviously didn’t recognize me with my mask on. 

“Who are you?”

“Uhhhh.”

“How do you know who I am?” I immediately tore off my mask. “Luke?” he whispered. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“I’m sorry!” I apologized for what I was gonna have to do. 

__________________________

He went to the front of the desk and handed her the pizzas. 

“Thanks,” said the receptionist with a smile. Loki snapped my fingers and teleported himself to a bathroom? Seriously? He groaned. How bad could this get? He radioed in and talked to the others quickly. This couldn’t get any worse in his opinion. But of course it could as the handle turned. His dumb luck. 

__________________________

I punched his face and he yelped in surprise. Sleeper picked him up with a trellis and through him into the wall. He hit his head pretty hard. I felt bad. Obviously I was getting close to the lab, I had to be.

  
  


“Ouch.”

“Shut up.” I hissed at Karmen. I was in a bad mood. 

“Turn left and be careful. It looks like it is here.” 

“Thank god.” I mumbled under my breath. “I’m going-” then suddenly static. Weird. I heard talking from someone behind the door. I ducked behind the corner. I quickly opened the glass door and ducked behind the column.

“I didn’t think of it Peter. That’s so smart!” I heard Tony Stark compliment Peter. 

“Thanks. You taught me how to.” said my Peter Parker. 

“Well, you’re a genius. Not as good as me.” he chuckled sarcastically. 

“I know you’re joking.” laughed Peter. “Where’s Harley? He should be back by now.”

“Who knows? Steve and Bucky probably caught him.” 

“I have so many web slingers, I have to stop making them.” He was Spider-Man. I was friends with Spider-Man! That was so cool. Then again I was Spider-Man.

“It’s fine. Plus you help Miles and Gwen when they need an upgrade. They’re pretty great Spiders.” said Tony gleefully. Wait so there was more than one Spider-Man. Miles? Wait so Karmen knew the other Spider-Man. And Gwen? Who was that? 

“Yeah. They’re pretty great.” he paused before continuing, “Dad I-” 

“Boss, they’re two intruders in the building. They shut me down. I can not locate them, but one is identified as Loki of Asgard.” 

“What?” yelped Tony with surprise and… a bit scared. 

“And Harley got attack. He is down the hallway.” I saw Tony and Peter rush past me. They didn’t see me. Thank god. I ran to where they were, looking for web fluid and web slingers. I opened a few drawers and cabinets to find a whole thing full of web shooters. Sweet! And a recipe too for the web fluid. Lucky me! I grab a red pair and took out my phone. I took a picture of the instructions to make the web fluid. I gave my phone to Sleeper who held on to it. I almost headed to the windows. 

“Karmen? Which one?” Only the static answered me. Shit. “Loki, come in.” No answer. I had to find him. I really needed to. Plus we had a prank war with the Avengers as long as we had enough time. 

**“Seriously?”** judged Sleeper.

_ What? _

**“We need to get out of here.”**

_ After I find Loki!  _

I quickly put the web slingers on and filled it with web fluid. Then I stepped back a ways and studied the glass window. I had to figure out this. If I fail, I would die. If I didn’t, I would live. Yay me! I took a deep breath before I ran to my death. I threw my hands down and spun off the floor giving me enough momentum to break the glass feet first. I went flying as the glass shattered at the impact. I flew down and then shot a web. It hit the glass building and I ended up flying around into the glass a few stories down. I crashed into a couch. I had landed where the balcony, we had climbed onto, was attached to. I found myself staring at Thor, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Rogers. Not to mention Natasha Ramonoff, and Pietro walking into the room. Well, shit. 

We stared at each other for a bit. Pietro made the first move. As he ran towards me for a punch, I dodged it by flipping over him. He looked at me surprised, only a few had really easily 

Dodged an attack from him. He attacked me again, this time he pushed me out towards the balcony. I fired a web at him but I missed. I jumped in the air and did a cartwheel. I punched him in the stomach and he flew to the edge of the balcony. I ran over to him by the time he had gotten up. He looked at me, his fists raised. “You shouldn’t have done this, P.” I said using my nickname for him. His face paled as I said that. Suddenly, I grabbed him by the shirt. “I’m sorry.” I said with sadness as I threw him off. I saw Wanda rush past me and jump after her brother. I turned to see Bucky had a gun out. Natasha had her fists raised, Steve his shield, and Thor had his hammer raised. 

Steve ran at me first. He threw his shield which I caught. I threw it down on the ground and it ricashaded off of it. It flew up to a glass window and the window shattered. No way he was getting that now. Natasha was almost to me but I was quicker. As she neared, I did a spin kick. I hit her and she went flying into Steve. Bucky fired a few rounds at me but it didn’t do anything to me. 

_ Sleeper? Do bullets not affect us? _

**“They would if you were human, but they do not affect us. Only fire and high pitched frequencies do.”**

_ Noted. _

Thor through his hammer at me which I dodged quickly. He smirked and I turned to see the hammer come back behind me. I grabbed the handle and I flew at him. I kicked him in the face. He went flying into Steve who had just gotten up. I ran at Bucky who was still shooting at me. I thought he would learn by now. I grabbed his gun with a yanked, he looked at me with interest but I knew he didn’t expect me to be as strong. I through the gun away and he tried to stab me with a knife that like, suddenly appeared in his hand. I grabbed the knife and forced it at him. I ended knocking it away. Natasha jumped on top of me from behind with a cord. I flipped her over me, as Bucky grabbed my neck. He squeezed at it. I clawed at his metal arm.

“Sleeper!” I croaked. My symbiote took over, grabbed Bucky, and threw him over the edge. He went back to being the suit. 

“You’re a Klyntar.” said Thor gruffly. His hammer was raised. 

“So I’ve been told.” I snarled at him. Steve grabbed at me but I flipped away. Unexpectedly the hammer hit me. I hit the ground. Before I could flip up, Thor put the hammer on top of my chest. I squirmed under the weight of it. Iron Man hauled Bucky up by his collar and Spider-Man jumped up beside him. Oh, shit. 

“Who are you?” asked Peter. “I only know two other spiders. There is only three of us.”

“Well, I guess there are four now, loser.” 

“Snarly.” mumbled Natasha under her breath. 

“Who are you?” asked Thor. “And why are you helping Loki?” 

“Long story and I can’t believe you did that to him.” I snarled at him. He picked up the hammer off my chest and hauled my up by my neck in anger. I growled as he squeezed tight. 

“What do you know?”

“Don’t kill her Sparkles.” ordered Tony Stark. “We need answers.” 

“Please don’t be who I think you are.” said Pietro. Wanda climbed up after him. “Please don’t be who I think you are.”

“What do you mean?” asked Peter walking up to me. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. This is not good. Fuck. 

“Peter, don’t please.” I begged. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” asked Peter. “You knocked out Harley.”

“That’s because-” I was cut off by, Harley running onto the deck.

“Luke? Seriously, you could have warned me.” he grimaced. 

“I warned you Harles.” I said sadly. “I apologized in advance.”

“You know each other?” asked Stark. Harley ignored him. 

“I forgive you, darlin’ .” he said with a slight sad smile. “But ya kinda need to explain a lot.”

“Yeah… so do you and Peter.” I shot back. Thor loosened his grip a bit. Thank god! 

“I’m pretty sure I don’t know you.” said Peter with a shrug. He grabbed my mask. He gasped when he took it off. I grimaced at his face. “No, no, no. It can’t be her.” he groaned his eyes wide. 

“Respect the pronouns,” I growled at him. I knew I hadn’t told him. “I never told you that I was gender fluid did I?” Well, this sucked. I need a way and a way out fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and maybe another chapter this week? 🤷 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Please leave a kudos! :P


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Prank War...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Avenger's Tower pt. 2 out of 3

“Let him go!” said Loki angrily, appearing in the green flash. 

“I’m not going to let her go, brother.” snarled Thor. 

“Did you just assume my gender?” I saw an arrow fly towards Loki. He just caught it in his hand. He saw the explosive and threw it at Thor. He dropped me and I jumped towards Loki. 

“Meet me inside.” he ordered and disappeared in a flash. 

“Helpful, Loki. Very helpful. And you have to use a Hamilton line.” I mumbled. “Well, that’s my cue. I’ll vc you later Petey.” I said louder. 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” told Tony. 

“Don’t have a choice.” snarled Natasha. 

“I’ve dealt with aliens like you,” growled Thor, his hammer raised. Pietro ran at Thor and pushed him away from me.

“Go.” commanded Pietro as he shoved Thor into a wall. I saluted him, took a step off the ledge, and went falling. I did a backflip and then used the web shooters. I webbed myself and swung pasted them heading into the glass. 

“Did you just let him go,” screamed Clint at Pietro. 

“He’ll explain. I know he will.” said Wanda backing him up. 

“She right.” said Harley. I saw Falcon streak past me and he cut my web with his wings. I went free falling. Totally not fair. Sleeper formed around me. He grabbed the window and roared at Falcon. His teeth were exposed like daggers. He ran up the building, and grabbed at Sam. He cursed as Sleeper slashed his wings with his long claws. He went falling, and then Sleeper was gone. I smiled down at them as Peter caught Sam with his webs. 

“I don’t think that’s acceptable.” I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see Vision. Well, shit. Felicity, do something. Karmen, do something. Loki, freaking do something. Somebody, do something. 

Vision fell from the ground. I saw an arrow sticking out of his back. What the heck? I looked at Clint, and everyone below. They looked just as surprised as I was. Wanda had caught Vision with her powers so he was safe. I looked around to find where it had come from. I knew I had only a short amount of time to get inside so I took it. I swung to the other side of the building and broke my way through the glass. I caught my hand on a piece of glass, but Sleeper healed my cuts. 

“Karmen, come in.” I said. A little bit of static, then a bit of popping noise, and then static again. I heard incoherent complaining, it sounded like someone was talking but, kinda not. 

Then I heard a word get through, “Can-” 

“Karmen?”

“Hey, hello, hello, hola?”

“We can hear you now.” I told them. I heard celebrating on the other side. I heard clapping and high fives. “How many people know?” I asked glumly. 

“Uh, Felicity helped me get back in. She’s a member of the Rising Tide. Also Alex, and Ivy is in New York City. Alex is on her way to help you. Karter knows and so does Athena except Piper, Lourdes, Aaron, Harry, and Joey don’t.”

“I don’t want everyone to know. The less people know, the less people are going to get hurt.” I told them, “But thanks for the help.” 

“Look behind you.” told Loki. He was standing there with Alex, and Olivia. Not to mention Karter coming through a gold sparkly portal. 

“What the fuck?” I mumbled and started to hug them all. “Wait where is Ivy?” 

“She’s sniping and I invited some people for the prank war.” said Loki with a smile. He was in his normal Loki form. His helm was sparkly though this time and his medium length hair was around it. 

“Yeah, we all tend to have our secrets.” said Karmen. 

“I can do magic.” told Karter with a smile. “Alex told me and I got worried. I thought you might need some help.”

“Yep, and I’m normal.” told Alex with a smirk and a shrug. “I had nothing else better to do.” 

“I can do  Taekwondo.” said Olivia with a wave. “I have a black belt.” 

“I never knew!” I said with surprise. 

“I only told Karmen and Ivy.” she said with a small shrug. 

“And the pronouns are he/him.”

“We know,” said Alex with a reassuring smile. “I had to tell them so you wouldn’t get mad about it if they used the wrong ones.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“We need to get a move on it,” commented Loki. “I don’t know how much time we have.” 

“We should split into two groups. Loki can take Ivy. Alex can come with me. Where do you wanna be Karter?”

“I can go with you. I have no preference though.” 

“Sweet. Are we ready?”

“Duh,” announced Loki with a huge smile. “Prank war is on.”

“The losers have to ask their crushes out.”

“Seriously,” mumbled Alex with annoyance. 

“On our marks, get set… go.” I heard Karmen say through the ear piece. And then we went different directions. We went left, they went right. We found ourselves in a huge commons room. 

“10,000 cups?” I asked them with a smirk. 

“From Sam and Colby?” asked Karter with a smile. 

“Duh,” I said, my smile grew bigger as Karter snapped her fingers. 10,000 cups were spread and in perfect rows on the floor filled with water. She made a portal, we walked into it, and found ourselves on the other side of the room. 

We made our way across the hallway and found a kitchen. 

“How about switching the Salt and Sugar,” said Karter with a shrug. She snapped her fingers, done. “Classic.”

“How about filling the sink with goldfish,” said Alex with a bored shrug. Karter snapped her fingers, done. 

“And tape a coin on the faucet where the water comes out,” I said with a smirk. When they looked at me like I was crazy I defended myself and said, “It sprays water all over. What?” Karter then smiled and snapped her fingers. Done. 

We went to the next room and walked through the hallway. We found an Avenger’s room. It looked like Captain America’s.

“How about we put red, white, and blue sticky notes everywhere,” suggested Alex. “It’s a classic.”

Karter laughed and snapped her fingers. Done. 

We moved down to the next room. I was guessing it was Clint Bartons, with the arrows on the floor next to his bed and the vent open. 

“How about we put a blow horn on the wall, so the handle will touch it and it will go off,” said Alex. I looked at her in shock. Karter snapped her fingers and done. 

“Alex how are you so good at these?”

“I was going to prank Karter for her little tricks with her phone.”

“Meaning the times she goes to place named after characters and then says she meets Tom or the celebrity who plays them,” Alex stared at Karter, her eyes narrowed. She grinned sheepishly, but what surprised me the most was Alex trying her best not to smile back. 

The next was Natasha’s room. (After we shut Clint’s door.) 

“How about we put glitter  _ everywhere _ ?” I said with a huge wicked smile. 

“She would hate that,” said Alex with her eyes huge and her face with dread. 

“I know, the reason we should do that, and when she walks in the room, a bucket should fall on her,” filled in Karter with a snap of her fingers. Done. We shut that door before heading to the next one. 

“It’s Doctor Banners.” I said with a frown. “I didn’t think this far.”

“I did. Fill it with balloons,” said Alex with a shrug. “What’s the harm?”

Soon that was done and we were onto Vision’s room. 

“Let’s hang eggs from the ceiling.”

“With only a weak sting so they will fall.” said Kater. She snapped her fingers, done.

Next we were at Wanda’s. 

“TP?” asked Karter with uncertainty.

“Na, she doesn’t deserve it.” 

“I agree with Luke.” 

“Pietro?” 

“Let’s just do his,” I said, “With bubble wrap, I know he’ll enjoy it.” Karter snapped her fingers and done. 

“How about Thor’s?”

“Loki and Ivy are there.” said Karmen. “Also pretty good pranks.” We all mumbled our thanks. “Meet them down three rooms.” We walked down three rooms to find Ivy jumping on the bed. There was a ball pit in the room, and packing peanuts were spread all over the floor. There was a box of donuts with an “I am Sorry” note. In the bed was pinecones and an ice statue. Ivy and Loki were making Oreos with toothpaste in them. I clapped for them and they looked up with huge guilty smirks. 

“This is so good!” 

“We also put glue in the hair products, and painted Nail polish over the bar of soap…” trailed off Ivy. 

“And we made hot sriracha donuts…” he continued for her. “And we’re just finishing this.”

“What did you guys do for Tony’s? And Barnes?”

“And Sam?”

“We filled them with balloons, sticky notes, and in Tony’s we did a Loki doll holding a knife.” said Ivy with a huge wince. 

“And we put packing peanuts all over the movie room,” said Loki rubbing his hands together.

“And there is a room fuuuuulllllll for Slime,” said Karmen. 

“I have this!” exclaimed Karter with a smile. She was holding a febreeze can with a zip tie. My eyes widened with shock. “That was Alex’s idea.” she defended herself. We all high fived Alex. 

“Oh guess what I just did!” squealed Loki after he snapped his fingers. “I just covered the staff offices with newspaper, wrapping paper, and filled them with fake spiders and rats. Also some sticky notes and cling wrap.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Yeah, now we probably should go.” 

“We did a 10,000 water cup prank,” I bragged as we walked out. We found ourselves in front of the Avengers who looked more than unhappy. Karter made a quick portal for her and Ivy. 

“Byeee, y'all. I’m gonna get Olive.” 

“Karter, get back here.” Alex yelled at her. She obviously wasn’t gonna come back. 

“Stick with us, Alex and you should be fine,” I mumbled. Harley was smile profoundly even though Tony was glaring at him. 

“Darlin’ never do that again.” he drawled. I laughed. Tony, Steve, and Clint were standing there unhappily (so not  _ all _ of the Avengers but still). “I’m gonna go see what else they did.” he said heading back into the elevator. “Have fun.”

“You little shits.” laughed Clint shaking his head. “You three are in the most trouble ever.” Alex and I exchanged looks. Loki was the least concerned of all of us.

“Floor is lavaaaaa.” he yelled as he snapped his fingers. I grabbed Alex and I shot a web as the floor turned to actual lava. Loki was the only one standing on the floor because he made a spot for no lava. Clint and Steve were both hanging onto Tony who was in this Iron Man suit.

I was literally giving Alex a piggyback ride. 

“Catch you two later.” he announced and there was a flash of green. I was still carrying her but I jumped down to the floor. I think Loki just moved us down or up a floor. No, definitely down a few floors due to the fact Bucky was staring at us and so was Sam. Natasha too. Well, great. And behind them was the deck for our escape. Now we had to fight our way out. 

_________________________

He just ran. He really didn’t know what else to do but he did portal himself away from them onto another floor. And found something calling to him. He looked behind him to see a blue shiny cube that was glowing brightly. Jackpot.

But the lasers, he could get passed those and the cube he could feel that it would help him get everyone of his friends out of here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah posting will be a little bit rough due to the fact that I'm going to South Dakota before school starts... so yeah, please bare with me. Thanks, y'all.
> 
> ~Tea


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger's tower pt. 3/3... enjoy :D

“I hope you can flight Alex,” I whispered in her ear. She gulped and took a deep breath.

I made the first move at Natasha. She quickly dodged the web. I grabbed the gun out of her hand and threw it out of reach. She did two back flips away from me. Then Sam came at me but I rolled out of the way. I shot webs at him and trapped him against the wall. 

I looked at Alex. She was just dodging Bucky’s attacks but was holding her own. Natasha ran at me but I web up onto the ceiling and got away from her. I dropped down. Alex hand grabbed the Winter Soldier's fist that he threw at her. She clenched it trying to hold it back. When she saw that it wasn’t moving her she squeezed it. The whole arm broke. She had broken the arm. She had squeezed it so tight that it broke the metal. Was that even possible? Seriously? 

“You broke Vibranium,” told Natasha wide eyed. She looked like she had seen a ghost. I was as surprised as her. Alex looked at me with shock and was that… fear? I shot the webs at Natasha and she was thrown into a wall. Bucky was left but I didn’t bother. I just grabbed Alex and headed for the deck. Bucky ran after me, but I didn’t care what he was going to do. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Iron Man, Steve, and Clint land onto the deck. Seriously?

“Kids, seriously. You thought you were going to escape?” told Cap.

“Dude, seriously. I don’t need your In-trouble speech at the moment,” spoke up Alex. I squatted down a tad so she could just on my back. I could easily get her a piggyback ride. 

“Did she just-” asked Clint with a huge smile spreading across his face. 

“Shut up, Barton.” told Captain America. “I have no idea what you’re talking about kid.” 

“I’ll send it to Harley later. He can show you, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Stark.” I said with a huge grin. Steve Rogers shook his head. 

“Okay seriously why did you just break into the Avengers tower,” asked Tony. “There has to be something.”

“For Fun!” I said with a huge smile and shrug. I heard a voice to the left of us and I turned to see Loki driving a car. A FLYING CAR! Seriously? Awesome! 

“I’m picking you guys up!” He reached out a hand and I grabbed. He yanked us up and I saw Karmen in the driverseat. The car was a red colored Corvette convertible and it was  _ flying _ . (If I hadn’t pointed it out already.) Alex and I sat in the back of the car. I waved at Iron Man and the rest of them. Iron Man looked at me, but he didn’t go after us. I smiled as we sped away. “So that was fun!” Loki exclaimed. I could still feel the adrenaline coursing through my system. 

“So where did you go, Loki?” asked Alex giving him the eye. I swore he gulped before telling. 

“I got this!” A cube appeared in his hand. A blue shining cube. A cube that was the Tesseract.

“Loki has the Tesseract. Go after them!” I heard someone -- that was Thor -- yell from Karmen’s phone. 

“Shoot.”

“Alex can you fight still?” I asked her. She shook her head no. I saw a black eye starting on her face. “Loki you’re helping me then.” He saluted me and gave me a single nod. I saw Tony Stark flying towards us. “Why in the world would you take that thing?”

“Cause why not? Couldn’t it give me my memories back?”

“I dunno. We could ask Karter.” told Karmen. “Guys, he’s getting closer.” she screamed with sudden panic. 

“Loki do something!” I yelled at him.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“You have magic my dude!” 

“So? It uses a ton of my energy!”

“You said you could fight!”

“Well--”

“Both of you shut up and do something!” told Karmen cutting him off. I just gave Loki a glare before running off the back with a jump. I shot a web at the car and luckily caught it. I propelled myself up at Iron Man. I grabbed his leg and shot a web to hold him down. The web snapped right away because he put more force into his thrusters. 

“Sleeper! Do something!” I thought to myself. 

“ **Jump off onto the sky scraper just ahead. I will try and propell you off the glass. We should be able to throw him off balance by flying into him.** ” He said inside my head. _ Dangerous tho!  _ “ **I will make sure we don’t fall.** ” Okay?

Then I was falling! And then I hit the glass! And then I was thrown up by the symbiote. Then I crashed into him which hurt badly. He went flying into the building right across. And I went with him. We broke the glass and fell inside. Luckily there were no workers. I found myself standing on my feet after I processed what was happening and then I was swinging through the air. 

I swung towards the car and landed on it. I suddenly noticed I had my Spider-Man mask on which was good. “ **You are welcome!** ” Loki gave me a high five. I breathed a bit out of breath. I seemed to have way more endurance. That was for sure. And more agile and flexible too even though I was better at those things with my tumbling. 

“There are more people coming, you guys know that right?” 

Two figures swinging towards us. They were Spiders. So these guys were Gwen and Miles. One was in a black suit with a red spider that looks like it was spray painted. The other suit was black, and white mostly with a bit of pink. She was wearing electric blue ballerina pointe shoes. She had style. She had to be Gwen and then the other one was Miles. 

Someone landed on the hood of the car and Alex screamed in surprise. Loki was soon holding daggers in his hands and threw them at her. “Lackey!” She blocked them with her sword.

“Do I know you?” he asked as she jumped over Alex and Karmen. 

“Never mind.” She said grabbed for him. Sleeper seized control of my hand, and he formed outside of the barrier of my skin. He pushed her off without warning. I looked back to see that the Spiders were gone. I saw that the woman was stuck to a building down below. So they were still around somewhere. I then saw a flash of white: Gwen. But then where was Miles. 

Something alerted me that he was close but where? Then I was pounded in the stomach and he landed back in front of me as he swung around. He wasn’t seen but I could sense him. He could turn invisible. 

He threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to my face, it hit my jaw with such force blood pooled into my mouth. Pain erupted from the point of impact. With my own two hands I grasped his head in my hands and brought my knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt crack and I released his dark haired head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils. He drew his fist back again and it ploughed into my stomach, it was like hitting a train head on. My guts smashed together, blood vessels bursting. I repaid this by punching his jaw, my fist collided with all my body weight. I continued this battering until he fell. His chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath he drew in and he plummeted to the ground.

I took a deep breath before I realized he was free falling and Gwen was fighting Loki. He was seeming to be holding his own and dodging her attacks along with her webs. I plunged after Miles. I wasn’t going to let him die. I wouldn’t forgive myself. I wanted my Dad back but I didn’t want anyone to get hurt over it. We all knew that was too much to ask for but I could make it happen… right? I had to get him to safety. I fired a web and it wrapped around the scaffolding pole of a building under construction. I shot one at Miles and it stuck to his shirt. I had caught him before he hit the ground. I lowered him gently onto the ground once the web caught us. 

I jumped down next to him and checked his pulse. He was breathing which was good but it was shallow. I got out my phone quickly and called 911. I quickly looked around told where to find him, told them that Spider-Man was hurt and to hurry. I jumped up quickly when I heard police sirens. I disappeared into the New York City night towards the flying car. 

I finally got to the flying car. Loki had defeated Gwen, and I saw no more people after us. 

“I think we're safe.” I told them. Then I heard the sound of helicopters. S.H.I.E.L.D. Oh, no. “Okay, Loki you need to use your magic.” 

“It’s harder than you think, Luke.” He told me with a scowl. No one in this car was in a good mood. That was a fact. He used his magic anyway. In a green flash we were back in Karmen’s room. I still didn’t feel safe, but I knew we were one step closer to getting my Dad back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent for awhile. I probably only posting about once a week or once every two weeks. Sorry for the slow progression of chapters, this time of year I'm really busy.


	16. Update

So hey everyone! My Google docs is acting up on my computer. So once I get that fixed, I will be updating more regularly. It isn't working and won't let me write. so if you guys have any suggestions please tell me! Thanks so much for reading this story and I'm sorry my updating is becoming irregular. This time of year is the busiest for me so sorry y'all! Anyway please tell me what I should do!!! Thanks everyone!

Also I have the plot figured out mostly. It's done in my head, I just need to put it into words. So yeah! I finally have a concept for Laurel being someone else from the Marvel universe who isn't that well know. You will get to find who it is pretty soon. Like when I finish the story! :D soooo sorry for the wait :( 

I will be adding three of my Original Characters and one of my friends from another AU which only has like six chapters at the moment. It is going to be pretty short, but you will meet those character pretty soon. I might add those for the time being so watch out of that one! Until I get the google doc to work or I'm just gonna switch to word so yeaahhhh! 

My plans for the next part of Laurel's story is an Instagram account. My british friend has an account that has songs on it. So I'm probably going to use hers for the songs because Laurel will have a few singing songs in the next part. My British friend is has a few songs she writing so that too. So i'm gonna try and tie that with Laurel's story or Laurel's gonna use the covers she does. I want to know what you guys think of the idea.

I'm going to tie in more Spider-Verse stuff too because it is going to get pretty complicated. Not like it isn't already but whatever! lol. XD And alsooooo a the multiverse is jumping in tying through the next part. So my plan I think is going to be "I'll save you!" to "why don't we..." to Laurel's next one (no title yet lol) and then to the multiverese crap that I've been writing lately which will have good Omens, and Marvel and Percy Jackson, and Origional concepts and characters, and that type of stuff. Also adding the Serafina book series and Harry Potter. And Star Wars!!!! So yeet! Also should I tie in the Peculiar Children Book? I really don't know about that one but yeah. Might add it! I just need some good feedback y'all! :D 

I also kinda have a cough. D: Blame my best friend! And her boyfriend had strep before that. And then my other best friend had a fever. And then another bestie went home sick today. And then another girl's parents aren't letting her go home so I'm gonnaaaa gettttt siccccckkkkk! H E L P !

Also about to murder... Sony and Disney! I pretty mad a bout Tom Holland! He's my baby! Ahhhhh! >:(

Thanks for coming to my TED talk and please leave something that I should write and missing in my story and comment some ideas! Alsoooooo... :D

Please tell me what I should do about all the stuff I ask you guys to comment on! Also please tell me what to do about my computer anddddd all the other stuff! Love y'all so much! 

And Good Omens! Got to love them husband! (sorry if you guys don't know what I'm talking about :P) 

~Tea


End file.
